cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
Notes are items that are found in various places in Cry of Fear, used to provide additional context to the game's story, and to offer the player hints that will help solve some of the game's puzzles. They (along with keycodes and objectives can be accessed from the tab menu at any time under the "notes section". There are notes present in the Apartments left by The Apartment Predator, a magazine that provides a phone number, which gives Simon the keycode to a nearby gate, and others providing hints and tips . Town Square - Computer Username and Password These are found in the town square right at the start of the game. One is found just up a set of stairs, and the other in an alley, one of 16 usernames and 16 passwords will be randomly selected by the game, which are then used on the Cafe's computer to unlock it and get the code for the padlock. My Secret Note 1 This note was left by the Apartment Predator, it can be found in a hallway on the third floor of the apartments. My Secret Note 2 This note was left by the Apartment Predator, it can be found in the Predator's apartment, on the second floor of the apartments. My Secret Note 3 This note was left by the Apartment Predator, it can be found outside the Roped Off Apartment on the third floor of the apartments. As revealed by ruMpel, the content of this note was intended to provide a hint to the elevator puzzle My Secret Note 4 This note was left by the Apartment Predator, it can be found on the forth floor of the Apartments, in the hallway. This note is only accessible after taking the elevator to the 4th floor. After escaping entering the apartment with the dead man in the tub, accessing this note is impossible The Magazine Found in an alleyway outside, immediately after exiting from the basement of the apartments. After dialling the number on the magazine (connected to an article about depression), a creepy voice gives Simon the code to the nearby lock The Sewer Note This note is found on the second sewer map, in an unlocked room in the maintenance area, in the underground caves. It contains 3 digits of a code for a nearby combination lock, once unlocked the player must find a lighter, then return to the room containing this note to ignite a pool of oil, unblocking the door of the other room and allowing progress to the inner sewer. ... Note This note is found in the second part of the "..." nightmare sequence, after crossing the void filled with blood soaked and twisted platforms, and traversing a long corridor, the player will be faced with a room with 4 doors, which must be passed through in a certain order. This note is provided as a hint to allow the player to work out the correct order (The events roughly follow the events of Simon's life... first he got hit by the car, then got confined to the wheelchair, then purchased the gun and begun having suicidal thoughts, then finally started his book therapy). Asylum Note This note is found on top of a desk, in the basement of the Asylum, in the bowling alley (where the Ruger P345 is also located). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game